


Captain Levi, in the Cellar with the Titan

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Consent, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: Eren looks forward to nights like these.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunallic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunallic/gifts).



>   
> 

Levi walked quickly but lightly, not making a sound as he traversed the empty corridors and made his way to the stairs, doing both by instinct in the complete darkness of the hour.

It was late — past midnight. The guards have left their posts by now, Levi knows, but he waited a little longer just to be sure.

The closer he got to the dungeon, the colder it became. With each stair he descended, the chill grew. He hated it. When he reaches the bottom of the stairwell, the air becomes damp, mildewed, and it always feels to him like he's entering some old, forgotten tomb. He shivers.

There was a faint, flickering glow dancing on the wall, and Levi braced himself for what he knew he'd see once he finally turned the corner. He opens a pouch on his belt in preparation, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

He's seen this so often, but it never fails to make his heart clench with sadness every time.

The single lantern on the wall casts long shadows in the cell, making the old iron bars seem even darker and more imposing. The air is a little warmer here closer to the dead silent jail cell where the titan is locked away every night.

The sound of his key in the lock stirs the titan from his sleep. He twists it slowly, hoping to lessen the screeching noise of the old, rusting mechanism, the shrill sound of metal on metal grating his ears as it turns over and clicks open.

Eren pushes himself up, sitting braced by his hands, straightening as much he can while still shackled to the wall above the bed. The chains jingle softly, and Levi despises the sound. Eren's hair is a mess and his eyes are sleepy, but the dim light of the lantern is enough to see his concerned expression turn into one of joy once he sees who's unlocked his cell at this late hour.

Eren smiles, and Levi is soon kneeling on the bed beside him greeting him with a warm kiss, and he nuzzles Eren's cheek affectionately while he whispers. "Hey, brat."

Eren's skin prickles with goosebumps at Levi's low voice, and he relishes the warmth of Levi's breath on his neck. It's not much, but it seems to take away some of the chill of the dank basement prison.

"Captain," Eren replies, just as low and soft. He tries to contain his excitement, but Levi picks up on the slight waver in Eren's voice.

The chains clatter louder this time, startling him and making his ears ring and teeth clench when he's cruelly stopped short from wrapping his arms around his Captain, who has climbed up onto his lap to kiss him again.

Levi straightens, stilling, eyes settling on the thick, heavy, metal links, lost in thought. Levi's face is in shadow with his back to the lantern, but Eren's eyes are accustomed to darkness. He doesn't miss the way Levi's eyebrow subtly raises, though most people would.

Eren doesn't think much about it, though. He's growing restless. He can feel the heat between Levi's muscular thighs, and it's making his heart race in anticipation. It's frustrating not being able to put his arms entirely around Levi, who has usually removed the shackles by now but is currently just sitting there straddling his lap and staring at him.

"Kiss me," Eren demands. The impatient little shit.

That does the trick, and it earns him a slow, deep kiss with warm hands cupping his face. Eren sighs in relief. Levi's hands soon wander downward, leaving his face to lightly caress his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, and he sighs again into the kiss.

Levi's hand comes to rest on Eren's chest, feeling how it rises and falls more frequently than before. He feels Eren's heart, too, beating hard in his chest, and sensing the force of life so strong inside him feels better to him than anything else in the world. He breaks the kiss so he can sit up and look at Eren, drinking in every detail. He tries to ignore the shadows of the bars cast over the bed and on the wall.

Eren rattles his chains on purpose this time.

Levi hasn't forgotten.

Instead of getting out his stolen key and unlocking the cuffs around Eren's wrists, he ducks down to lick a small patch of Eren's neck before sucking a small red mark onto it, which then promptly disappears.

Eren is confused.

"Captain?" he questions.

Levi reaches down and pushes Eren's shirt up, feeling the planes of muscle with his palms, though he doesn't yet respond. He kisses Eren's neck again before he answers.

"They're staying on."

Levi punctuates his answer with a bite, tugging Eren's earlobe with his teeth, forcing a gasp from the already panting scout beneath him. He knows Eren trusts him, but he has to make sure. Pushing himself back up, he looks Eren straight in the eye, though he doesn't say anything. Eren looks calm and aroused, and though he's curious, he offers no objection.

Eren is still watching his face when Levi begins unbuttoning his shirt, the fabric so brightly white that it almost appears to be glowing in the darkness of the underground cell. Levi is watching him, too. When at last the buttons are all undone, Levi tosses the garment carelessly aside, earning him a shocked response from Eren. He chuckles and then descends on Eren's neck once more, kissing and biting and sucking all the way down Eren's bare torso.

Eren writhes, still chained, and he gasps hard when Levi kisses his navel, then halts his assault at the waistband of his pants. Levi presses his palm over Eren's crotch, and he isn't surprised to feel that he's already hard. Eren gives a quiet moan at the contact, eager for what he assumes is coming next.

Levi is a tease.

Instead of giving Eren his mouth, like he knows he wants, he goes to work on his own pants. He first removes something from a pouch on his belt, which he sets down on the bed beside him before unbuckling the belt at an agonizingly slow pace and lowering the zipper in the same way. Levi thinks it's adorable the way Eren whines and is almost sorry for teasing him. He's hard too, Eren sees, and without thinking about it, he licks his lips at the sight. As much as it turns him on to see it, Levi can't help but respond with a single, breathy chuckle.

Eren reaches out to touch him, but the chains are taut. He can't reach. He growls in frustration because Levi is teasing him even more now, stroking himself right there in front of him, entirely out of his reach. His cock is aching; he's been ready to go since that first kiss.

Levi knows this, too.

He strokes himself a few more times, watching Eren's expression all the while, seeing him tug on the chains, only vaguely concerned about the noise. Even in the dim light, he can see that Eren's face is flushed all the way down to his chest.

Levi rubs Eren's chest, and Eren releases a long, pent-up breath. It's soothing, right up until the point where Levi drags his nails down it, making sure to graze his nipples when he does. Eren moans, and this time he's a little more concerned.

"Shh," Levi hisses calmly, kissing Eren on the cheek after. He's gentle, but it is still a warning. "Don't want anyone hearing weird noises down here and ending this before I can make you come." Levi can be truly wicked sometimes. He knows precisely what he's doing to Eren when he says that.

Eren bites his lip, stifling his moan into something more of a gurgle.

Levi chuckles again. "Good boy."

Time to get down to business.

Levi kisses Eren on the tip of his nose and then finally gives Eren what he wants and frees him from the constraint of his pants. He savors the sight of Eren's body for a few moments, watching himself wrap his fingers around Eren's stiff penis. His head dips down in preparation to pleasure Eren with his mouth, but Levi stops himself. He looks up, making sure Eren can see his face. The look in his eyes is serious and sincere.

"Let me know if you want me to unchain you."

A split second later, Eren's entire cock is in his mouth.

Eren tries so valiantly not to make noise, and it's one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Levi's skilled mouth is hot, and his tongue is soft and wet and just rough enough that it makes his toes curl as it circles and strokes the head of his cock. It's even harder to contain himself with the way Levi sighs while he's doing this. He wishes he could bite down on his hand to ease the struggle, but he settles for chewing on the shoulder of his rucked-up shirt.

Eren watches Levi's bobbing head, feeling the hot breaths on the thatch of hair that frames his manhood, the wetness dripping down his balls, Levi's strong hands massaging his thighs. Levi tugs his foreskin with his lips. Eren bites down harder on his shirt. His entire body shudders. The chains rattle.

Levi lifts his head, Eren's cock now resting on his lips. Eren can feel Levi whispering _shhh_ against it, massaging his thigh reassuringly, and Eren apologizes. Levi presses a kiss to the tip while Eren tries to calm himself. The calm is only temporary; Levi slides him down his throat and swallows. His legs shake.

Levi releases Eren's cock, panting, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while he looks up at Eren again. Eren's eyes are dark, and his cheeks are red. His bitten lip is swollen and glistening. Part of his shirt is darkened, soaked with drool. _Gross._

"Want more?" Levi asks in a hushed tone, still panting.

"Yeah," Eren pants back at him. He looks wrecked.

"So do I."

Levi pats the mattress, looking for the bottle he set there earlier. _Shit_ , he thinks. _Where is it?_ He's relieved when his fingertips graze over the hard object, now warm with body heat. He breathes a sigh of relief. He was desperate enough that he was about to resort to spit.

Eren watches Levi in silent anticipation as he opens the little bottle and pours a stream of liquid into his hand. Levi's pale skin shines with sweat in the flickering light from the lantern. He's breathing heavily, too, and his chest glistens with every inhale, the firelight exaggerating the outline of every muscle as it contracts.

"So beautiful." Eren doesn't realize he's said this out loud until Levi's head snaps up in surprise. Levi looks shocked, but he doesn't say anything. It's too dark to be sure, but he thinks he just saw Levi blush. Warmth blossoms in his chest. Levi has looked away, hair obscuring his face while he busies himself with something behind him.

Levi's hand is slick when it wraps around Eren's cock again, though it isn't on him for long. Just a few strokes, only as many as it takes to coat Eren with oil. He can't wait any longer.

Eren is smiling when Levi kneels over him, and Levi can barely stand the sight of it. He thinks his heart might explode. Eren is too good. What could he have possibly done to deserve something, someone so good? This is something Levi asks himself a lot. He never finds an answer. All he knows is that he's never going to let him go. Even though Eren is still in chains, he swears he's going to steal him away from all of this. And he will. But for now, he kisses him.

A chain rattles and Eren opens his eyes. He didn't do it this time. This time it was Levi with his hand around the chain, shaking it slightly to get Eren's attention.

"Still ok?" Levi asks.

Eren nods. He was confused when Levi didn't remove the cuffs like he always does, but now, as frustrating as it's been not to be able to touch him, Eren finds that he doesn't mind lying back and letting Levi spoil him.

Levi kisses him on the cheek. Eren hums, pleased, as Levi's thumb strokes his other cheek, and then his lips. He's startled, however, when Levi grips his chin like a vise, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I love you."

Eren tries to respond, but his words die in this throat when he feels Levi sinking down onto him. He sucks in a sharp inhale, and he feels himself slowly entering Levi's body, muscles tight and fluttering around him, Levi with his eyes scrunched shut, groaning.

They both have to take a few breaths, but soon Levi is kissing him again, caressing and stroking his face and hair and neck, quietly grunting into his mouth. Eren isn't cold at all anymore, and he's no longer lonely in his familiar, solitary prison cell. He looks forward to these nights.

Levi rides him slowly, kissing him the entire time. The tight drag of his insides squeezing around him is overwhelming, and it's so hot inside him, and Levi's tongue is so soft and gentle against his own, and his hands are touching him so affectionately that it's entirely too much pleasure, his nerves so overloaded with sensation that he's afraid he might faint. Pins and needles are pricking him all over, and warm water is rushing up his spine.

For Levi, it's no different. Eren is warm and soft, but his cock is incredibly hard. Every time he squeezes around Eren, he can feel it throb inside him, and it makes his own length twitch in response. He hasn't touched himself, but with how good Eren feels, he doesn't need to. He's already close, and they've barely just started. But Eren is hitting precisely the right spot inside him, stretching and filling him in the most perfectly satisfying way, and all his little sighs and moans are doing nothing to help the situation. He bites Eren's lip and grinds down onto him, pressing harder against that place inside him that makes him feel like he's going to come every time he hits it. When he does, he bites Eren's lip just a little bit harder than intended and moans, long and low and deep.

Eren yelps into his mouth and he knows it was loud enough to hear outside. His hair stands on end. _Goosebumps._

Eren came without warning. Levi is watching it all happen, shocked. Eren's head is thrown back, and his eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is wide open. His body is convulsing, legs trembling, and Levi can feel every single pulse of Eren's semen filling him, and he's even more shocked that Eren is still coming. It's more than Levi can take, and he joins Eren, spilling hot and wet onto his stomach, muffling his moans in the crook of Eren's neck. Stars are exploding behind his eyelids, and his head is spinning.

They lie speechless for a minute, both trying to catch their breath, still trembling. Levi's head is still buried against Eren's neck, and he breathes in Eren's scent deeply until his heartbeat slows and his head stops swimming. He's still a little dizzy when he reaches for the key, and Eren watches him as he unlocks the uncomfortable metal cuffs around his wrists. Levi's not looking forward to anything that comes next- dealing with the mess he left on Eren and the one dripping down his thigh, having to leave Eren alone in his cell again, having to go back to his bed without Eren.

Levi doesn't want to leave, so he doesn't. He knows he has to eventually, but... not yet.

Eren, now free from his chains, nestles himself close to Levi, resting his head on his shoulder. Levi holds Eren tightly, stroking his hair, nuzzling him, cherishing him. It's peaceful. Eren yawns. Levi kisses him on the top of the head.

"Levi?" Eren sleepily mumbles before yawning again.

"Hm?" Levi's reply is just a hum, really. His eyes are closed, and he can't seem to muster the energy to speak right now.

"I love you."

By the time Levi gathers the strength to reply, Eren is already asleep. He only lingers for a little while longer, not wanting to leave, but knowing he must. He covers Eren with the sheets and gets dressed, stalling. He knows it's time. Carefully, without waking him, he gives Eren one last kiss.

_I love you too._

He locks the cell door as quietly as possible, stopping to look at Eren through the bars. He blows out the lantern, and then he is gone.

Eren pretends to be asleep when the guards arrive the next morning. There's a lot of commotion and arguing. Whoever had last watch forgot to chain him up.

Eren inhales the scent of Levi lingering on his sheets. He's already found a hiding place for the key that Levi slipped into his pocket the night before.


	2. Author's Note: Illustration




End file.
